


93' Girls

by BlkRbbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkRbbit/pseuds/BlkRbbit
Summary: Monsta X ladies. Complex relationship between Yeojoo, Dior, and the famous Dodo. Yeojoo being a common target of the two. Not sure how long I'll make it





	93' Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave feed back, what you liked, what you would like and what could improve. Thank you

Yeojoo lay horizontal, sprawled over the side of her bed, phone in hand. Mindlessly scrolling she hadn't spotted the figure at the crack of her door.  
  
Dior slithering her way through the door, laying herself over Yeojoo on the bed. Yeojoo, ignoring her, eyes still set on the feed of her screen. Dior huffed, puffing out her bottom lip in dismay. She placed her hand on the wrists of the phone's holder but Yeojoo just turned her torso to the side, paying no mind. Hmph. A look of mischief flashed across Dior's features. Sliding one hand down Yeojoo's side, she began tracing the course with tip of her nails following the soft pads of her fingers. Yeojoo furrowed her eyebrows, but still not glanceing at her. Dior puffed her cheeks in frustration, laying her face on Yeojoo's chest. She let her hand continue down Yeojoo stomach before stopping. Grinning, she tugged on the belt loops of Yeojoo's jeans, watching the waistband expand to reveal the pastel pink of Yeojoo's panties. 'Cute" she thought. Swiping out her thumb she watched the fabric fall back to form. Tracing the loops with her index, she drew closer to the fly of Yeojoo's bottoms, flicking the silver button of her jeans, grabbing hold of it between her thumb and index, 'pop'.  
  
        "Ugh, Dior what do you want?" Yeojoo exclaims exasperated. Tossing her phone to the side, she propped herself up on her elbows to stare daggers at the girl atop of her.   
  
        "You were ignoring me," Dior says childishly. Yeojoo rolls her eyes."What a baby."  
  
        "What?" Yeojoo questions again. Dior looked down shyly before clinging on to her torso in a tight hug. "I'm lonely," she whines. Yeojoo sighs, smoothing down the top of her head, combing through her hair. Dior was always so clingy. She needed Yeojoo's attention, she loved it. Yeojoo was often intimating to other people and unapproachable. Dior felt even more special knowing she was a rare few to receive her affection, and loved to be reminded. Dior smothered her face into Yeojoo's body, a euphoric expression on her face. Lifting her head she looked to catch Yeojoo's eyes and when she did, she held it for as long as she could. Blinking unevenly before scooting forward to lock their lips together.  
  
It was soft but deep. Her hands unlatched from behind Yeojoo, her right at the back of her neck. The left interlocking with Yeojoo's. Yeojoo lay flat on her bed again, allowing Dior to straddle atop of her. Dior deepened her kisses, using her weight to push into her, her kisses traveling down the other's jaw. Dior grazing her teeth against the crook of her neck. She nipped at her collar raising the color on Yeojoo's cheeks.  
  
        "Dior," Yeojoo called, blinking in a daze. Dior grinned, letting herself breathe heavily against her neck, a small huff escaping from the tiny figure. The pit of her stomach tightening, her hands grasping at Dior's shoulders, weakly pushing against her. Dior watched as she struggled, soaking in the look of desperation on Yeojoo's features. Taking her hands, she sweetly pecked at Yeojoo's wrists before pinning them above her. A shock washing through Yeojoo, at the sudden exposure. Dior could feel the heat rising from Yeojoo's face. Pecking at her cheeks softly, attempting to soothe her, massaging her right arm as she whispered to her softly. Dior could hear Yeojoo's breath hitch in her throat, her breathing becoming more eradicate.   
  
        "Yeojoo~ do you feel alright?" Dior inquired, almost mockingly. She didn't utter a word. "Am I doing alright, Yeojoo?" Dior continues. Yeojoo was silent, trying her hardest to avoid Dior's eyes. She hated being teased.  
  
        Moving her free hand down, Dior fondled Yeojoo's lower abdomen feeling her tense at her touch. She places her palm on Yeojoo's thigh her thumb reaching for the her fly. She sinks her lips against Yeojoo again, humming into the kisses along her profile. Yeojoo would rather have Dior get it over with already but she wasn't that kind. Yeojoo started to squirm under her.  
  
        Dior cocked an eyebrow, "Hm? What is it? Something you want?"  
  
        Yeojoo frowns in response. Her body felt hot, the heat even rising to her ears but she coldly looked away from Dior.

 

  
  
  
        "Get off."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave feed back, what you liked, what you would like and what could improve. Thank you


End file.
